To discover and develop new methods and interpretive criteria for the application of SEM to a wide variety of soft biological tissues, and thereby capitalize on the unique capabilities of this instrument in providing 1) improved survey and sampling as an adjunct to other studies, 2) an unparalleled three-dimensional, experiential view of cell surface phenomena, and 3) an unusual potential for cytochemical.